


Welcome To Family

by fallenangel



Series: Family Universe [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day; Rodney’s in pain and pissed at John because it was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Family

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge # 79: Family for Mcsheplets over at LJ. All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.

Sweat was dripping heavily down Rodney’s forehead and face. The pain was unbearable and this shouldn’t been happening. He just kept breathing, he knew that was that only thing he could do until they got to the infirmary. Over the last months his life had been good, really good. Sure he had given up coffee, which he thought was going to kill him, but other than that life had been good to him. DADT had been repealed, so now everyone knew that John was his boyfriend and had been for almost a year and Rodney had been so glad he hadn’t fucked that up. Everyone had been extra nice to him, well they kind-of had to, and he had been allowed (from Carson) extra chocolate. 

They, John and Lorne had been supporting him, got to the infirmary and quickly placed into a bed. Carson, having seen them rushing in, came over so fast Rodney thought he must be floated over. John began quickly stripping Rodney, Carson had pulled the curtain half-way closed, and both Carson and John got him into a sickly green hospital gown. Lorne had backed away at that point. 

“It hurts Carson,” Rodney managed to grit out, “Make it stop, it is your job to make it stop,” Two nurses had already were prepping for the upcoming surgery. 

“Rodney don’t worry he is going to take the pain away,” John said gently as he finishing donning a medical smock, mask, and that shower cap looking thing that reminded Rodney of showers at college. Then John reached for his hand and Rodney quickly pulled away.

“No,” Rodney hissed as the epidural was inserted into his back and Carson rolled him onto his back once again and placed a medical sheet at his chest so he couldn’t see his swollen belly. “You dick this is all your fault and you dick’s fault too, so he better keep away from me from now on, and it is the ancients fault too; they invented the Stargate but they can’t invent a label maker.” John finally took Rodney’s hand in his and was wiping his brow with a cool cloth.

“Come on baby,” John whispered to him softly.

“Don’t you ‘baby’ me,” Rodney said even though the pain had stopped and that cool cloth felt so good. “I told you not to touch that thing while I was working on it, but no, you were all grabby, grabby give-me, give-me.”  
“Come on Rodney you know what it looked like,” John whispered into his ear. “It looked really kinky, some I could use on you while I had you tied down, all helpless.”

“Fuck-you, you ass, I love you but you are such an ass” Rodney said with a pointed look, only John could make him horny at a time like this, “What makes you so sure you ever get to come near me again. Huh? Oh no you don’t you wipe that sexy smirk-smile off your face. John don’t you dare pout that is so not fair, I am the only one that is allowed to pout and use the puppy-dog eyes; so cut it out. John…”

A loud piercing cry sounded from under the curtain. John and Rodney looked down at the same time. Carson was smiling as he wrapped the baby in a clean white medical blanket. He gave John a pair of scissors and John smiled brightly as he cut the umbilical cord.

“It’s a girl,” Carson was laying her on Rodney, a little baby girl with a lot of messy curly black hair and little tiny elf-like ears and when she opened her eyes they were a deep blue. 

“It’s our baby Rodney,” John whispered his voice cracking; “She is our baby girl. I love you, Rodney.” Rodney was crying hot tears and John leaned down and kissed the baby’s head and then kissed him.

“Hello baby,” Rodney whispered into her dark hair, “Happy birthday Fiona.” John smiled as he sat down on the bed, still holding Rodney hand, and rested his head on Rodney’s. He sighed happily and said to his, their, daughter,

“Welcome to family.”


End file.
